Loving you
by Canvas Bags
Summary: Tamaki loves Kyouya. kyouya loves Tamaki. How will the other hosts react to both kings having a relashionship? And how will their families react?
1. Silently Laughing

**Loving you-Silently laughing**

It's a strange thing for someone to hear Kyouya Ohtori laugh, even though it does happen. Not even his family heard him laugh. The only times he laughed was when he was alone. He always made sure that no-one was around and then he'd let out the quiet laughter. This routine suited him just fine, until he met a certain king.

Tamaki Suoh is the only person in the world-and this is no exaggeration-that has ever heard Kyouya laugh. It took him a long time, but he finally got him to laugh. He made it his own personal goal to hear Kyouya laugh. It was one of the things that made him want to start the host club, to hear him laugh. He thought that if he made Kyouya his vice-president, then he could work his princely charm on the 'cool' type shadow king. It took him by surprise that Kyouya wanted to make a host club with him and this made their relationship grow. They were an odd pair; Tamaki the bold melodramatic king and Kyouya the cool calm shadow king. But the mystery of their closeness will never be revealed. Yet.

It all started just after the host club's annual charity ball and each host was busy entertaining the young ladies in the way they knew best: hosting! Honey would eat cake and talk sweet with Mori in tow, Hikaru and Kaoru working their forbidden brotherly love acts, Haruhi dancing and chatting politely with the guests and Tamaki using his princely charm to make any woman swoon. Or any man, in this case.


	2. Asking Questions

**Loving you-Asking Questions**

Kyouya was sitting at his normal spot in the third music room of Ouran Academy, when he realised that it was only him and Tamaki left in the room. All of the other members had left, and Tamaki was sitting in _his_ usual place in the third music room; the large white grand piano. Tamaki's fingers flowed over each note, producing his normal melodic tunes. But today his notes took a different turn. They were sad and slow, with large gaps between them. Kyouya looked over at him and sighed. If only he knew, knew how I felt for him, the stupid blonde king. But Kyouya loved him, loved him like mad. There were so many things he could tell Tamaki, so many questions to ask him. But asking questions is something you have to be careful with. Because questions like 'Do you love me?' 'Can I kiss you?' are questions that should be asked with care and not rushed into. But Kyouya was too shy-no, too well educated to ask such questions to a certain blonde Frenchman. Even though the blonde wanted to ask Kyouya those such questions himself. But they weren't actually going to bottle it up inside themselves until they burst. If they did, we wouldn't have a story.


	3. Confessions of two kings

**Loving you-Confessions of two kings**

'Kyouya?' Tamaki said quietly, as he sat on one of the many vast sofa's in the Ohtori mansion. The young man in person was sitting next to Tamaki reading through the costs for next weeks cosplay at the host club. He didn't seem to notice Tamaki's voice, but he looked up anyway.

'What do you want, Tamaki?' he said with a blank expression. _So he did hear me? _Thought Tamaki as he tried to remember what he was going to say.

'Do you ever read for fun? Or do you do it as 'one of those things you have to do'?' Kyouya didn't know how to answer this. He couldn't remember the last time he sat down with a good book, or a bad book for that matter. He stared up at Tamaki and looked into his bright blue eyes and faintly smiled at his host king.

'Why should I engage in 'fun' reading, when I have all of this paperwork to read through,' he said, straight to the point. Tamaki took the hint and tried not to bother him any more. But the temptation of his best friend innocently reading next to him was too much to bear. Tamaki looked down and saw that Kyouya's hand was lying dangerously close to his leg. He reached out his own hand and clasped the shadow king's hand in his own. Kyouya instantly looked up from his papers and turned to look at his blonde friend. A small smiled played on his lips and ran his fingers through Tamaki's hair. Tamaki tried to pull away, but Kyouya wouldn't let him.

'Kyouya, what are you doing?' he protested.

'I know you love this Tamaki, you wouldn't hold my hand if you didn't want me to react.' Tamaki understood what he meant and his heart started to beat faster than normal. Kyouya moved closer to the blonde Frenchmen and held his face in his hands. Tamaki couldn't believe what was happening!

'I...I think I'm...I think'- but he was cut short by Kyouya's lips on his. The feel of Kyouya's soft lips pressed against his was something he couldn't contain and he let out a small moan from the back of his throat. Both boys stood up and made their way towards Kyouya's bedroom, which was on the same floor, still kissing. When they got there, Kyouya pushed Tamaki on the king sized bed and, while kissing him, started to unbutton his shirt. Tamaki did the same and put his arms around Kyouya's waist. Both boy's lay on top of each other kissing passionately, while the maids stood in the door way and giggled behind their hands. The walked away, leaving them to themselves and closed the door.


	4. Don't freak out

**Loving you-Don't freak out**

Tamaki and Kyouya silently walked down the corridor to their home room, not saying a single word to each other. After their rather odd love confession, they decided to keep it a secret from their families. But not from the host club. They decided to wait until the club was over and call a special 'meeting' to explain it to them all. They knew it would be hard, but the biggest challenge would be getting through the day without blowing their cover. The worst thing about this situation was that they both sat next to each other in EVERY class, so they had to talk to each other at some point during their day. In most of their classes they had on this particular day, they didn't have to do much talking, so they just passed loved notes to each other instead. They were kinda slushy ones with things like 'I'll love you forever' and 'My heart beats faster when we kiss'. Then their 'meeting' came around to order. They decided to sit all of the members down to break it to them gently.

'We have some rather...interesting news for you all today. Now don't freak out but...' Tamaki looked nervously at Kyouya. Behind their backs, Kyouya caught Tamaki's hand and squeezed it gently.

'Me and Tamaki are in a relationship,' Kyouya said bluntly. Tamaki gave him an annoyed look and then turned back to the others.

'We kinda guessed that Sempai, with your theatrical flair it's obvious that you're that way inclined,' the twins chorused in unison.

'It's cute that Kyouya has someone to hug now,' Honey said with a mouthful of cake and Mori nodded in approval.

'It's really nice to see you two together. You both deserve each other,' said Haruhi with a smile. One by one the members filed out of the third music room, leaving the two kings on their own. Tamaki turned to Kyouya.

'Well that went well,' he said shocked.

'Yes, it did,' he said quietly. They both stood dumbfounded at what has just happened, but that was all forgotten and soon enough, both boys were lying on the sofa kissing and whispering sweet nothings into each others ear. Tamaki giggled at the feel of Kyouya's breath on his neck.

'Kyouya why don't you laugh?' Tamaki questioned. Kyouya stopped kissing Tamaki's neck and looked him square in the face.

'Because I've no time for such pleasures such as laughing,' he said.

'But you have time to be in love with me and that's a much bigger pleasure than laughing.' Tamaki was right; being in love was something Kyouya was taught not to do and that when the time came for him to marry it would be for money only. Why shouldn't he keep his laughing to himself?

'I guess you're right Tamaki. Loving you is the most important thing in the world to me. More than money, more than business and definitely more than my Fathers stupid plans for my future.' He kissed Tamaki's cheek softly and smiled at him. Tamaki's plan was almost complete and soon he would make Kyouya laugh.


	5. Baring all

**Loving you-Baring all**

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and Tamaki Suoh was packing his overnight bag. Why was he packing it? Well, because his dear Kyouya had asked him to stay at his house for the weekend. Although he was excited at the idea of sleeping in the same room as his boyfriend, he was slightly scared at what things Kyouya had in mind for them to do. He arrived at the Ohtori mansion at exactly 5:00pm, unusually prompt for someone of Tamaki's nature. He was greeted by a crowd of maids squealing and blushing at this 'handsome blonde' that came to visit. They led him up many flights of winding stairs until they reached a large bolted door. The maids ran away and Tamaki had too knock on the door on his own. Excitement and apprehension bubbled up inside him as he waited for the door to open and when it did, he was met by a tall dark-haired teenager, dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He eyed the blonde boy up and down and, making sure no-one was looking, he grabbed the front of Tamaki's shirt and pulled him inside. When they were both inside, they both had to let out their apprehension of being in each others presence, and kissed each other rather forcefully. The thoughts that went through both boys' heads were too extreme to put into words, but they managed to make the time pass by rather quickly that afternoon.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That next day was definitely one to remember, but not for the right reasons.

The alarm went off at 7:00am and Tamaki was the first to wake. He stretched his arms and legs by walking around the large bedroom that his boyfriend owned. He was fascinated at how Kyouya, who's normally so efficient and calculated, could miss the alarm. Tamaki sat on the edge of Kyouya's side of the bed and ran his fingers over his loved one's arm. How could he be this lucky as to fall in love with such a beautiful person, he thought. He leaned down and placed little love pecks down Kyouya's arm, which caused him to wake up too. He sat up and put his glasses on to see things better. As he saw Tamaki, a small smile appeared on his lips.

'Good morning,' Kyouya said quietly.

'Good morning,' Tamaki replied. They both didn't know what to say to each other, so Kyouya lent in and placed a soft kiss on Tamaki's cheek, which made Tamaki's face go bright red. Tamaki leaned in and placed a kiss on Kyouya's lips that made Kyouya lean into. At this very moment, two young maids, who hadn't been working there long, walked in the room. At the sight of two boy's kissing, they let out a gasp each, which made both boys turn around. Tamaki's face turned bright red again and Kyouya glared at them both. They both then retreated out of the room and shut the door. The panic that flared in both boys caused them to let go of each others waists and stand at opposite sides of the room.

'Well that wasn't meant to happen,' Kyouya said. Tamaki nodded and walked over to Kyouya's side. He took the shadow kings hand in his and lightly kissed it. Kyouya rounded on Tamaki and looked him in the eye. He could see the tears welling up in his eyes and his cold heart warmed for just a second. He pulled Tamaki into a warm hug and kissed the top of his head.

'Whatever happens, I'll always love you. I promise you that, Tamaki. I promise,' he said quietly so only Tamaki could hear. Tamaki looked up into Kyouya's onyx eyes and brushed his lips against Kyouya's. Bothe boys stood their kissing softly, while outside the door, the same maids that'd walked in on them had contacted Kyouya's parents and they were both outside the door of Kyouya's bedroom. While inside the room, Kyouya had positioned himself on top of Tamaki and in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. As he'd unbuttoned the 5th button, the door burst open and both boys sprang off each other as Kyouya's mother gasped. No-body said anything at that moment. both boys just stood there, baring all.


	6. New Lives

**Loving you-New lives**

In a matter of hours both boys were speeding away from the Ohtori mansion and heading towards new lives. And Tamaki new just were to start.

Tamaki rang the bell to the door of a large country house in France. They'd stolen Kyouya's privet jet and silenced the pilot so he wouldn't tell anyone about their little venture. They didn't wait long until they saw the figure of a woman standing in the doorway. She had long straight blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked like a female Tamaki. She ushered them inside and had an emotional reunion with her son. He was right all along! She showed them to their room and left them alone. Kyouya put their bags on the large bed at the back of the room and sat on it himself.

'What are we going to do?' Kyouya sighed, as Tamaki joined him on the bed.

'I have no idea,' he replied.

'We could just wait it out until they notice that we're missing?' said Tamaki. Kyouya gave him a strange look and they both giggled at the idea of them living in one room. All of a sudden, Kyouya took hold of Tamaki's hand and held it within his own. Tamaki shuffled closer and laid his head on Kyouya's shoulder. Kyouya lightly kissed the top of the blondes head and held him close. Life was gonna be hard, but they both knew that they'd be in it together.

Sorry I've not been able to write much. If you look down there's a little button. Please press it ^_^


End file.
